Conquest Set Skeleton
The original set skeleton document made for Conquest. The card numbers are out of date because they have been changed to reflect the cycles present in the set. Commons CW01 - creature, small* CW02 - creature, small, life gain * CW03 - creature, small, creature removal CW04 - creature, small, enchantment removal* CW05 - creature, small, tapper CW06 - creature, small, flying CW07 - creature, small, flying, flicker CW08 - creature, small, first strike* CW09 - creature, medium CW10 - creature, medium, plains matters life gain CW11 - creature, medium, flying, vigilance CW12 - instant, p/t boost CW13 - instant, global pump and untap CW14 - instant, protection CW15 - sorcery, enchantment removal CW16 - sorcery, token making CW17 - enchantment, aura, p/t boost CW18 - enchantment, aura, creature removal CU01 - creature, small* CU02 - creature, small, card draw* CU03 - creature, small, wall CU04 - creature, small, flying* CU05 - creature, small, flying, -X/-0 CU06 - creature, small, flying, hand reveal CU07 - creature, medium, bounce* CU08 - creature, large, islandwalk island matters CU09 - instant, twiddling CU10 - instant, soft counter CU11 - instant, hard counter CU12 - instant, sift CU13 - instant, p/t morph CU14 - sorcery, card draw* CU15 - sorcery, fateseal all players* CU16 - sorcery, bounce* CU17 - enchantment, aura, positive CU18 - enchantment, aura, creature removal CB01 - creature, small* CB02 - creature, small, lifelink* CB03 - creature, small, sac drainlife swampmatters CB04 - creature, small, intimidate* CB05 - creature, small, flying, etb raise dead CB06 - creature, medium CB07 - creature, medium, flying, deathtough CB08 - creature, medium, shade, regenerate CB09 - creature, medium, sac a creature for p/t CB10 - creature, medium, form of regeneration CB11 - instant, card draw CB12 - instant, drain creature or player CB13 - instant, creature removal CB14 - sorcery, sacrifice* CB15 - sorcery, machinations* CB16 - sorcery, discard* CB17 - sorcery, creature removal CB18 - enchantment, aura, discard CR01 - creature, small* CR02 - creature, small, panic, haste* CR03 - creature, small, looter CR04 - creature, small, prod, haste CR05 - creature, small, first strike CR06 - creature, medium CR07 - creature, medium, etb hit player firebreath CR08 - creature, medium, +X/+0 pump intimidate CR09 - creature, large CR10 - instant, loot CR11 - instant, plus p/t CR12 - instant, damage to creature or player CR13 - instant, damage to multiple creatures CR14 - sorcery, damage to player* CR15 - sorcery, artifact/land destruction* CR16 - sorcery, cool punisher card* CR17 - sorcery, threaten CR18 - enchantment, aura, positive CG01 - creature, small* CG02 - creature, small* CG03 - creature, small, mana related CG04 - creature, small, +1/+1 global buffs* CG05 - creature, small, deathtouch CG06 - creature, medium, hexproof CG07 - creature, medium, reach CG08 - creature, medium, trample* CG09 - creature, large, CG10 - creature, large, trample CG11 - instant, flying hate CG12 - instant, p/t boost CG13 - sorcery, land ramp* CG14 - sorcery, fight, artifact/enchantment hate CG15 - sorcery, +1/+1 counters* CG16 - sorcery, medium creature token* CG17 - enchantment, aura, positive CG18 - enchantment, aura, positive CA01 - creature, medium CA02 - sac effect, mana related CA03 - tap ability, mana related CA04 - equipment, p/t boost CA05 - equipment, evasion CL01 - produces W, cycle from play CL02 - produces U, cycle from play CL03 - produces B, cycle from play CL04 - produces R, cycle from play CL05 - produces G, cycle from play CL06 - produces colorless, creature removal What is a Set Skeleton? Mark Rosewater's article on set skeleton creation. Category:Documents Category:Conquest_(Set)